Instinct
by Merthur Dreamer
Summary: Merlin leaves Ealdor just at the age of 13 to find his destiny in Camelot... along the way, he not only goes into heat for the first time but he is found... by a sex-crazed Arthur.


**Hello Everyone, me again. After friend troubles and general poo in life and don't get me started on how busy I've been; I decided to write something... special, for the holidays. This idea was completely finalised when I found out my friend, allthingsmagical, was ill and going through some hard times, so, therefore, I dedicate this piece of work to and for allthingsmagical. **

**This piece of writing is not like anything I have ever written so, please bare with me. I had A LOT of fun writing this and... I'm ashamed because I'm so NOT ashamed *shakes head in shamefulness with dirty grin of satisfaction* I hope you can enjoy this as much as I did. This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or the characters... but if I did... this would be a two parter episode. Some are also saying this is too much like the fic **'Lupercalia' on Archive Of Our Own**. I did read it and loved it, so I apologise if novemberlite's ideas bled into this. I am sorry if I have offended anyone and I'll take this down if people want me to. Just say the word.

**Summary: **Merlin leaves Ealdor just at the age of 13 to find his destiny in Camelot... along the way, he not only goes into heat for the first time but he is found... by a sex-crazed Arthur.

**Warnings/Kinks (You can decide ;P): **Alpha/Omega Verse, Alpha!King!Arthur and Omega!PeasantBoy!Merlin, Heat Patterns, Mating, Scent Kink, Age Difference of 17 Years, Very slight bloodplay, Skinny-dipping, Slight Voyeurism, Oral sex with Cockworship, Deepthroating and Facials, Anal sex with Fingerfucking, Size!kink, Knotting, Rimming and Felching, analplay, comeplay, D/s dynamics, First Times, Loss of Virginity, Mating For Life and LOTS and LOTS of bodily fluids... You have been warned... or encouraged ;)

Enjoy :D

**Instinct **

Merlin sleepily opened his eyes to the radiating sunbeams that were blasting through his bedroom window. The light was so bright that his eyes shut again almost instantly and that caused an amused chuckle to come from a position of someone sitting in front of him. When he had blinked a few more times, muscles aching from sleep and bones lethargic; his blurry vision enabled him to see his mother sitting patiently on a stool beside him.

She gave him an encouraging smile and Merlin slowly rose himself and propped his reluctant body against his bed frame. His mother reached out and roughed his head with gentle affection, the messy ebony strands turning into a disarray of locks; Merlin giggled.

With another smile, "It's time Merlin..." she softly stated. He knew what she meant and it caused his smile to drop slightly.

Merlin had always known he was different: from a very young age his mother used to keep him from playing in the river just on the outskirts of the village with the other boys; from the age of 10 she always accompanied him around the village, keeping him close from stares; Merlin had noticed that the men of the village always looked... hungry. Their eyes would dilate and their bodies looked like they were restraining the very muscles inside, stopping from exploding, and Merlin also noticed that this display of distress always, always intensified when they smelt something in his direction. One day he asked his Mother, but she told him that all men were like that, to not be curious about it, and with each passing day Hunith seemed to become more and more nervous.

Until one day, when Merlin had secretly left the house, he hid behind some haystacks and saw the local blacksmith pissing up a wall. The man was tanned with greasy-looking skin and dirt or smoke covered his clothes. He wasn't handsome, but there was a predator like charm about his middle-aged features, his large chin, bulky belly and stern muscles. He was bald and it shone in the morning air with his stubble like thistles. But Merlin noticed none of that; his attention was completely taken by the man's cock. It was scarlet and angry looking, of good length and girth with hard muscles like the rest of him. But Merlin's eyes locked on the swell at the base and the impressive arc of the piss. Merlin's cock didn't swell like that... were all men like that?

When the man had finished he turned and of course noticed Merlin. The boy froze. The blacksmith hadn't tucked himself into his breeches and he was looking at Merlin with a smug, ugly expression.

"You alright, Merlin?" His voice said with the texture of rough bark. Merlin didn't answer. The man took his cock in hand and started to stroke the head with a dirty-nailed thumb, his eyes pointed at Merlin, "You wanna touch it?"

Merlin was then filled with a sickening feeling of disgust, needing to leave. So he ran, ran to his house and when his mother later found him tugging at his little penis, asking why didn't he have a swell at the base like the others... she wrote to Gaius, informing him of the events and asking him to have Merlin at Camelot, so he might have a safer and better life.

The bags had been packed.

* * *

Merlin was by now, pleasantly strolling through the woods. He had never been to Camelot, although his village was on the border of its kingdom. He remembered his Mother and felt a little homesick already: she had cried somewhat, holding back the tears as Merlin went over the hills and faraway... he knew she'd stay there, by the village gate, just waiting, maybe until sunset and a little into the night, before she decided that he wasn't coming back.

As Merlin pressed on, he noticed how the fibrous mud and dirt seemed to part for him as soon as he stepped his foot into the dew-moist undergrowth. Merlin looked up and saw how the trees, despite the sun, were of cold colours: chilly emeralds, musky olives, dark greens, some even close to a pale lapis loci. The veins of the leaves and even the trunks were either bulky or shrivelled, as if trying to escape within themselves from the vastly clearing morning mist. He breathed in the air and it was clear, brisk. Merlin noticed the ferns the most among the plant, and how their palms were gently glazed with water drops and he thought of diamond lace and the purest rain. The birds were singing sweetly, and the nightingales seemed to be larking just for him.

He breathed in the air again in a deep long sigh.

But he was overcome not by crystal dampness but a strange... arousal. Soon the scent was all Merlin could think of: it entrapped him everywhere on his body, his face, his chest, his legs, his fingertips – encased in warmth of the... wonderful kind. Merlin bent double and his veins started to swell with the hot flowing blood. With the combined effort of the forced bending and the racing and pounding of his heartbeat like a stampede of wild horses, Merlin was sweating all over, beads of the stuff gathering in the line where his hair met his forehead. His face must have shown his conflicting emotions.

He bent again.

The more Merlin breathed, the more his blood boiled. Merlin tried to keep his magic in check, but the musky, manly... fleshy scent was too much. Before long, Merlin looked down and saw how his penis was straining with pumped pleasure against his beeches and Merlin then closed his eyes and breathed a scream of the silent kind: he wasn't panicking, and lost himself in the way his anus started to wet itself. This had never happened before but the pulses of liquid coating his insides was too divine and it almost hurt by the force of it all.

Merlin collapsed.

When he was able to open his eyes... not only was the scent stronger but, before him, was a bear. The brown fur was raised and it roared, the birds flying haphazardly. He didn't want to move but felt the urge, then realised he was leaning on a tree's stump.

His mind raced with spells and wondered why it was such an ache to call his magic. Then as the beast approached, Merlin thought he was completely helpless in his dripping state, his vision blurring.

But then there was a cry, a battle cry.

The beast looked up with fire-eyed fury in its eyes and there was already an arrow piercing its flesh. The arrow was between the shoulder's joint and caused another terrifying growl. Merlin then glanced to his saviour and saw a man, glazed in chainmail and Merlin blissfully thought he was much like the princes in the fairytales: strong, graceful, chivalrous, charming.

The look of rage on the older man's face caused Merlin's insides to convulse once more and thinking wasn't really an option now. The man almost flew off his mare and ran for the beast, taking no care to the displays of terror and warning, and plunged his sword deep into the bear's chest after dodging a slash to the head.

The beast fell, dead.

Silence, apart from Merlin's heartbeat, was all he could hear. The rush of the moment had passed and Merlin wanted more than anything to thank the man but ever since he... he thought he passed out... he couldn't really concentrate on anything expect the glorious scent that warmed him to his core.

But then he realised that this intoxicating essence was from the man in chainmail before him. His eyes were slightly blurred and Merlin made quite the sight: panting and leaking wetness from both ends of his breeches.

The man was golden. His hair fell perfectly over his forehead and they were the kind of strands that made Merlin just want to run his fingers through them. The intensifying sun reflected off the chainmail, the blood of the beast slowly dripping and drying over the armour, and light shards made his blue eyes all the more azure... Merlin's heart stopped as the man turned to face him; he had never seen such eyes... The Adonis' nose was firm and strong, his chin likewise and the rose petals of such plump flesh that were his lips... Merlin was so confused and pleasantly distressed, for he felt the urge to worship those lips, lick them wet then have them ravish his body. Merlin's gaze went further down and found that... the growing bulge in the man's breeches was large enough, and growing, to be of notice despite the tight armour.

Merlin swallowed his saliva.

His eyes widened with flushes of heat.

What was happening to him?

The man in question who smelt so good... was in fact looking... tight, like his skin was a cage for his blood. He seemed to be overwhelmed by something that made him almost stumble backwards, his eyes held shut with trembles, his mouth crooked, and his nostrils flaring.

It seemed to Merlin that his muscles were growing, and the notable effort to not collapse like Merlin did or pounce on something was most extraordinary. Was his saviour, this... this... knight... no, God of a man... like the other men?

When the man gained control of himself, not holding back anymore, he took his time to properly look over Merlin, and the boy felt the gaze like a flush of sunshine.

"What's your name kid?" The God's posture was broad and intoxicatingly intimidating, his voice like rough silk caressing Merlin's ears.

It took Merlin a moment to realise that the man was asking him a question, and another to realise that he was waiting for a response.

"M-Merlin... sir" he stumbled.

This caused a glint of something primal in the man's eye as he asked another question, while going to his abandoned horse, "Where do you live kid?"

"E... E-Ealdor, sir" the flushes were coming quick and fast over Merlin's little body.

The man had mounted his horse by then and looked at Merlin almost... forlornly.

"I suggest you head back then, Merlin, the woods are no place for a mere _boy_" The Adonis turned his horse and whispered so only Merlin could hear, despite no audience to their tense encounter, "Don't follow me"

And he was gone.

Merlin was so confused.

* * *

Merlin _might _have obeyed his rescuer but... the fact was that Merlin's body and soul were craving the sensations this man was giving him just by being close, and he didn't know the way to Camelot anymore, his mind a complete fog of heat and the beating sun of a summer afternoon was no longer helping so... Merlin set foot onto the man's tracks and prayed that, if they met again, the man may _take _something from him. Merlin rationalised this disobedience and strange way of acting on that the knight probably knew the way to Camelot...

The problem was now that he had been walking for what felt like an era, his footsteps swaying and tripping over the smallest of roots due to the raging of his blood and the strange uncomfortable comfortableness of his breeches starting to stick to his legs with the fluids flowing out of him. Merlin was purely acting on impulse, his needs... he truly lost all thought now.

* * *

When he finally came to a body of water, Merlin whispered a prayer to the Gods, about to rush to the refreshing waves but... he saw the man.

Merlin quickly dashed for a bush, hiding himself, and realised it was the scent he was following. He looked towards the water.

The man was... naked. Just this sudden sight of exposed flesh made Merlin's insides convulse and twist, as if they were wringing out the liquid. His eyes eagerly took in this older man's carved body and for a moment thought what his mother would say. But these thoughts were completely overcome by the ripple of huge muscles in his Adonis' back, the clear water kissing his skin, sliding down into the small of his back. This lead Merlin's eyes to what he could see of the man's arse, and he decided somehow, this man had fallen from the heavens, for those perfectly toned globes of tight flesh were _not _human! His mouth watered.

Merlin fell backwards and started having a most curious sort of fits. His tendons and joints ached to keep his limbs attached and he was panting with such vigour, his hair damp and he felt too hot on the inside, too taut on the outside; his eyes were blinking in almost rapid succession with a power so unknown to Merlin. Then one monstrous thought appeared to him: he needed some sort of release. So, with a shaking thought and an even shakier hand, Merlin started to slowly undo his breeches. The laces fell with surprising ease, and when his little dick (but big for his age he thought) was exposed, he started to hastily assault it with strokes ablaze. But it wasn't enough, not what his body wanted... then he knew. He quickly raised his legs over his head and, with such scared curiousity that comes with the need to do something forbidden... Merlin pressed a tentative fingertip to his arsehole. It was _so... so_ wet, the liquid sliding down and through his perillium. As Merlin, breathless now and somehow still panting, pressed harder on his hole, it slithered in with simplicity, the muscles of his anus too tight and yet beyond willing to _take._

Merlin heard a scream and realised it was him.

He then heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

When Merlin was able to turn to see his audience, of course, it was his rescuer, shirtless and wet but with loosely, very loosely tied breeches, not even covering his delicious spread of midnight golden pubic hair. Merlin thought that was due to the impressive bulge.

Merlin panicked _now... _with a wanting expectance.

The man looked tortured, his eyes with _needing _tears but he was resisting.

Then suddenly, the man was upon Merlin and grabbing him by his hair, "What did I tell you!?" his voice was between a predator's growl and a tormented whimper.

He threw Merlin across the forest floor and leaf litter with supernatural strength, his eyes were alight with a pained flame, "Do you have any idea what position you have put me in?"Merlin looked up, his mind only realising the meaning of his words, "Do you have any idea what I tried to do, what position you have put _us _in you _idiot child_!"

Merlin felt so hurt that he had caused his hero such stress. He peeled off his shirt, now completely naked for his God to _take _and with a hammering heartbeat, he crawl walked with haste, "I... Please... J-Just," Merlin slammed his face into the man's crouch and inhaled his heady scent, smiling contently, "J-Just... Please... sir" He looked up with his misted eyes with desperation and the once guarded look of the man was now a smug expression of understanding.

He placed his hand in Merlin's hair and threaded his fingers through the locks, relishing in the feel and gasped as Merlin started to suckle his still growing cock through his breeches. He looked down and saw the amounts of salvia that were dripping from Merlin; his flesh a monster compared to Merlin's little mouth that was blessed with a smile, finally at home. He let Merlin calm himself somewhat for a while, let his head hang back as Merlin mouthed his penis with increasing enthusiasm.

"That's _sire _to you, kid"

Merlin looked up at Arthur in amazement, his mouth still glued to Arthur's cock, loving the weight of it and Arthur relished at the texture of not quite enough.

"... _King_" understanding and realisation ghosting through Merlin's drugged state.

"Arthur, yes, that is correct" he finished for the boy and Arthur smiled at Merlin's widening eyes, "What? Didn't know you were wetting yourself over a royal?" He smugly stated suddenly rubbing his still clothed cock, but wet through his spit coated breeches, over Merlin's lips and gaping mouth and marvelled at Merlin's ecstatic expression.

With the crying need for more, for more taste: Arthur unthreaded his laces and soon enough, he was completely naked and standing proudly over little Merlin on his knees. From this angle, Merlin thought Arthur was a giant, but his gaze was soon utterly molested by the sight of a very large cock in front of him.

Merlin's eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

Arthur's cock was so _big_: the length of it was extraordinary, Merlin thinking the same as or actually probably even longer than a forearm. Merlin felt his mouth water even more, needing to have it in his mouth, choking him, starving him of air. The cock was unnaturally thick; the girth _so_ _huge_ it was more than enough to make Merlin's anus wring more liquid and Merlin had to close his eyes with the intensity of the need for this cock to _fuck_ him. Arthur's testicles were perfect immense balls of flesh, hanging heavily, ripe with sperm. His cock was so _hard _it looked painful, the foreskin a myth with how _stretched _and _tight_ the entire thing was. Merlin thought the King's cock had its own heartbeat, for the way the heavy veins that surrounded it looked so constraining, almost like chains, and how it _throbbed_; and it was so _full _of _blood _that it was a monstrous purple. He saw the head leaking precome and Merlin whimpered.

Merlin felt himself shaking all over, suddenly raising his hands for one to rest on Arthur's thick thigh while the other went to his King's most prized attribute: the _giant_ knot that Merlin couldn't even get his hand around half way.

He heard a dark chuckle above him as he flinched when the cock twitched in his direction as he rubbed the knot, the soft yet firm and tight texture making his body quiver with desire. He swallowed; the thought of this cock killing him a now very real reality and he felt his limbs go numb with the anticipation of pleasure.

Arthur held Merlin's hair and head steadfast, "What's wrong kid?" Arthur smirked out self satisfied to see the little boy so conflicted over the size of him.

Merlin's wide eyes went to Arthur's and he realised that all he could see of the once brilliant sky blue was now jet black with want. "I-I don't think... I-I'm not sure...w-will it fit?" Merlin stuttered; breath lost already. Arthur started stroking Merlin's big ear, loving having the boy so scared and yet wanting it so badly, "It will be alright kid; you want to _taste _me don't you? Have my pulsating flesh stretch your mouth open, fuck out your breath and make you choke on it, then fill you with my seed? That's what you want." Merlin just nodded with nervous excitement, "Then open wide..."

Merlin did open his mouth, his heart racing and he couldn't quite focus due to the lack of blood in his brain. He watched as Arthur guided him to his cock and at the first taste... his eyes rolled back into his head, the heavy scent and sweet slide of the cock more than enough to make Merlin wet, but it was big, and it wouldn't fit. Arthur looked down amused at Merlin, a smile on his face, "Just relax kid, open your mouth... there you go" And as Merlin stretched his jaw so much it _hurt _Arthur was able to just force himself in.

They both let a tortured groan fall out their mouths, the feeling of wet mouth on wet cock so divine.

Arthur still had his hands in Merlin's hair, framing his face and it was an anchor for the boy, so that he didn't faint with the sensations. He looked up at Arthur again through heavy eye lids and the King almost fucked open this boy, not caring if he couldn't breathe. But he nodded to Merlin, letting him know that he can set the pace.

Merlin closed his eyes and was lost. As he worked himself further down Arthur's cock, the burn of it stretching his throat open was heavenly. When he had the head in and some of the length, Merlin started experimenting with zealous joy in his eyes. He licked under the head, taunting the slit and almost collapsed again with the definition of muscle. He teased with licks and suckles on the penis hole, gathering precome in his mouth and slicking the way for more of Arthur to enter. He continued in this fashion: sucking the thumping head, licking so desperately everywhere and anywhere he could as he then let Arthur's cock fill his mouth with glossy, hot flesh. Arthur looked down with heavy eyes and almost died from how happy Merlin looked stuffed with his cock, "That's it kid, take it in..." The texture of Arthur's cock was _so _blissful, like the smoothest velvet, that Merlin felt himself crying, which wasn't helped by how this colossal monster of a cock wasn't allowing him to breathe. The taste of the precome on his tongue sent him wild and fires of passion kept sparking through him with each drop until all his being was the glide of Arthur's precome-covered giant. Merlin sucked the head and length in earnest, paying special attention to the veins as he took Arthur's cock further in even still. He kept hearing gasps and groans above him, heart swelling that he could make his King feel so good. When Arthur's cock hit the back of his throat, he wasn't sure if his eyes were closed or not, for the blurring vision that comes with lack of air was actually increasing the acute pleasure and slide of Arthur's member. The peasant boy only vaguely noted that his mouth was leaking saliva and precome, feeling it dribble down his chin and smother his lips. He swallowed around the head and sucked at the length, thus this new feeling causing a strangled cry to escape his master and Merlin opened his eyes to see him... what his blotchy eyesight would let him see was only a sweating Arthur and he knew what was coming next. The blonde's hair was planted against his forehead, beads of sweat on his chest and with a voice like heated silk and eyes completely wild, he exclaimed, "I _need _to _fuck _your little mouth kid!"

Merlin had no more control.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's head and started to move it back and forth while snapping his hips into Merlin's mouth. Each thrust brought new sensations that rattled through Arthur's body, the pleasure from his cock wrecking his body and nerves with complete euphoria. Having such a tight, wet mouth so eagerly and desperately take him, right up to the knot was all Arthur could think of, the feelings boiling his blood, and he said as much, looking down at Merlin who in turn glazed his glance at Arthur's and held it, even through weeping eyes from the stretch and pleasure, "So desperate for my cock! All you want is my come, don't need anything else, just want my cock in you to survive. You love it, not being able to breathe but knowing it's because of my cock choking you as you wait for your ambrosia to fill you!" Each word was forced by a hard, slick thrust into and beyond the rims of Merlin's throat: Arthur's eyes devouring Merlin hungrily as the peasant boy gagged and choked; his eyes sometimes shutting tight as more and more spit and precome gathered in his mouth, around their connection, and down Merlin's chin.

Right at that moment Arthur was overwhelmed with his paradise and power, feeling the tight coils of pleasure clench his stomach and shouted, "Drink it all!" And then he was coming, a gushing river of semen filling Merlin's mouth, the gagging boy hit almost unconscious with the salty-sweet taste. Arthur let his head fall back and he kept thrusting lightly as more come drained from him, Merlin's mouth ripped to the limit with the combined oversized cock and continuous stream of semen.

Merlin loved every moment possible, looking up to see Arthur panting, having to swallow constantly as the flow of come never stopped. He thought he'd drown with the hot pulses of white salty honey and wished he did. Arthur started to stroke Merlin's head with his hand, still keeping him firmly in place as Merlin was between gagging and swallowing, "Well done kid." He smiled. The light in Merlin's eyes at the praise was beautiful.

But then a new idea came to Arthur. He snapped open his eyes and pulled Merlin from his cock, catching the boy by surprise then held him firm and he released the rest of his come all over Merlin's face. Arthur watched with feral eyes as he painted Merlin's face in his essence, ropes and streams covering his forehead, his nose, his chin, his cheeks... everywhere until the come stopped.

When it eventually did stop, Arthur looked at his creation: Merlin's mouth leaking his come as the boy tried to swallow and drink as much as possible as his face was completely glazed with it. He realised that Merlin had come, feeling wet on his shins. He wanted to burn this picture into his memory.

Then Arthur gently took Merlin's head once more, the boy looking at him through innocent and loving eyes. He held him with his left hand, then took his still as-if-it-wasn't-even-touched purple headed warrior of a cock in his right, and started to gather the come on Merlin's face with it. The boy looked completely hazed with pleasure, the feel of Arthur's cock on his face making him quiver still. Then Arthur fed Merlin his cock once more, letting the boy lick and suck the come off. He repeated this action until Merlin's face was clean and his stomach was full. Merlin then collapsed onto Arthur's thighs, the King propping him up.

Nothing but the echoes of their moans and hot panting filled the air.

Then both realised it wasn't enough, the knot still unsatisfied and feeling neglected.

Arthur had to _fuck _this boy, and what was best was that he knew Merlin would beg for it.

He looked down as he pulled Merlin's head so that their eyes met and they spoke without words, Arthur demanding and Merlin keenly submitting. Then it hit Merlin... this God, with his golden skin and highly defined chest muscles with just the light glazing of hair... was indeed actually going to fuck him. Merlin wouldn't be a virgin anymore. He suddenly felt his arse secrete more liquid, more than ready and the boy was filled with the pleasant nausea of arousal.

Arthur then pushed him to the ground, Merlin's legs flying all over the place then there was a heavy body pinning him with his weight and both moaned at the full textural assault of wet sweaty skin on wet sweaty skin. They were still panting as Arthur moved Merlin's little legs around his waist as the said boy held on for dear life in the King's locks. He felt Arthur's cock slide against his and the pleasure was enough for him to scream. There was so much of Arthur too fast: his weight crushing him sweetly, his scent and the smells of semen surrounding them, Arthur's hot breath ghosting over his neck, goose pimples appearing as the larger male leaned over him with his elbows propped and the heat trapping his breathe.

Merlin didn't know if he fainted or not, but the next thing he knew was Arthur kissing those plump lips over his. He wanted to response, think he did, but he was so dizzy.

Then it was sharp teeth biting his neck while a wide wet tongue soothed the shocks like balm.

Then a voice, hot and close, "Need. To. Fuck. You. Now." And it was now that Merlin's eyes focused enough to see Arthur above him... and relish at the feel of his hair between his fingertips as his King looked hungry, looming over him. Their eyes were ablaze and Merlin just smiled, "Please" and that was it.

Arthur brought large fingers to his mouth and prodded his mouth open, and then Merlin caught on and sucked them, the remnants of come still present in his mouth. Arthur smiled darkly, his pearly razor teeth showing, "Come on kid, you've had my cock in you." So Merlin sucked harder and felt warm by Arthur's chuckle.

The King extracted his fingers then, from base to top, slid one over Merlin's already spread cheeks. Merlin whimpered, both loving the tease and feeling but needing the penetration. Arthur continued his smirk as he stroked over Merlin's little hole as it opened and closed slightly, fluid flowing out each time, begging to be broken. Merlin thrust up into Arthur, only now realising his tears and stared into those brilliant blue eyes. He knew Arthur would fuck him until he died from the ache, but when was the question.

The Adonis then leaned down to suck at Merlin's neck as he pushed his finger in ruthlessly slowly.

Merlin closed his eyes and screamed again; the double attack too much. He focused on what it felt like... and it burned, and he could feel his rim beat slightly with the blood. With his legs spread around Arthur's back, his hole was nicely exposed, the little pink flesh surrounding the digit as it asked for more. Despite being well lubricated, Arthur still had to use his effort to destroy each barrier of muscle, each ring being dissembled. He soon added a second finger, increasing the pain tenfold and sweat was everywhere. The King was gently pumping his fingers in and out, sometimes right to the edge of Merlin's rim, then ploughing back in, causing Merlin to yelp with delight.

Having something in his arse was divine. Merlin couldn't get enough of the pleasure and pain, how Arthur was adding a third finger now, Merlin still insanely tight, Arthur having to spread his fingers inside him to make the hole yield. He could _feel _his anus and its conflicted motions, trying to make it take Arthur's fingers, knowing that this was just the beginning. He was so tight and then Arthur was roughly pumping his fingers in and out forcefully, moving them this way and that all to make Merlin just a bit wider. Merlin's body was writhing as the pleasure flowed through his blood from his arse, "That's it kid; let me stretch you nice and good." Arthur couldn't believe this boy. He was so eager and the feeling of having Merlin's anus convulse around his fingers, being able to touch such taut muscle _inside _him and manipulate it to his will was the most fulfilling drug.

"Look at you, kid, leaking for me, your arse so tight and greedy. I'll make you feel so _good_!"

Merlin pleaded, feeling like a bird in a cage, his skin too hot, "Please, _fuck _me."

Arthur just kept pumping, liking the slide of his fingers, smirking against Merlin's ear, letting his breath brush there, " Beg. For. It."

Merlin now knew he was crying, the burn, the stretch, all too much and yet not enough, he felt like he was tossing and turning, "Yes! Please, sir, please _fuck _me open, take my innocence please!" The screams filled with air and Merlin realised that Arthur had extracted his fingers.

The King looked at Merlin's hole, winking open, natural lube pouring from it, the rim red and hungry, needing to be fed. He didn't care if this boy wasn't ready, he'd make it good.

He shuffled them both until he could lean on his left elbow, holding his throbbing member in his right hand, alive and eager, impatient with the promise. Arthur was so _hard, _feeling tears sparkle his eyes and a rush of blood into his groin. They looked into each other's eyes and there was a moment of... love. Then Arthur eased his cock to the hole and chuckled to himself: the size of his cock head was insanely larger than Merlin's hole, despite his brutal preparations. Merlin whimpered one last time; then Arthur pushed.

Both were left completely breathless, like the air around them had been taken, snatched from their lungs. Merlin was so _tight_ around his beating cock head and Arthur still felt such strong resistance, as if he hadn't touched Merlin at all. Merlin felt Arthur press at his rim and the stretch was unbelievable, "That's it kid, let me in." Merlin tried his best but his hole was so small compared to the unearthly size of Arthur's cock. The sensations were marvellous, and hot flushes kept assaulting him. The peasant boy's hole was stretched, _ripped_ open by the King, the wet textures and feelings so amazing, how Merlin's vastly lubricated arsehole felt with Arthur's precome-tipped penis pushing into it. The ache was extraordinary and it burned with such a dull flame, but the pleasure and spasms of nervous tension and bliss were just beyond perfect and any mortal man's capacity. Merlin finally felt his hole's entrance completely yield to Arthur and the sensations just lost him. Arthur pushed on, with little thrusts that made Merlin sob as each tight, wet ring of muscle succumbed to the animal strength of Arthur's cock, "Fuck" Arthur whispered. "So _tight _kid; I'm going to _fuck _your little hole so much you'll be leaking by come for weeks, won't even be able to stand it will ache so much." And as Arthur's hot breath covered Merlin's face, light kisses here and there, Merlin realised he was trying to distract Merlin from the pain. More ringlets of wet flesh surrendered and Merlin craved the way Arthur's cock open his anus, how it was so gigantic and throbbed inside him. When Arthur was fully inside Merlin, both were lost for breath and Merlin felt like Arthur could reach his heart he was so long and thick; his knot rested outside Merlin's hole, waiting.

Arthur then started to move.

It was animalistic from the start. Arthur fucked into Merlin's tight hole and all Merlin could do was let go and let him in. The new sensations of having his King's cock fuck his anus, rub his insides was so blissful Merlin felt the walls of his anus convulse in rapture as they stretched and welcomed the penetration. Arthur showed no mercy, pumping hard and rough, the squelching sounds of each thrust in their heads. Both were lost in gaps and moans, hot breath and soaking muscles. Then something extraordinary happened: Arthur hit Merlin's prostate, his bundle of nerves, dead on and Merlin actually screamed with the pleasure, his anus trembling with it and taking in Arthur's cock further in, greedily opening to do it again; the shot of ecstasy warm and welcome in his blood. Arthur stared down as Merlin writhed beneath him. He looked to where they joined and the pleasure of Merlin responding to him so desperately made his eyes tighten with the bliss and sharp joy. It was incredible, how Merlin's anus felt around him: so _tight _and _wet _and _hot _and so _greedy_ for his cock, opening with taut muscles on each thrust and just taking him _in_. Every time he hit Merlin's prostate, the hot euphoria that jolted his body, enhanced by how Merlin would tighten even more around him was simply too good.

He needed to join _fully _with Merlin.

He started to push his knot in, fuck Merlin's rim until it accepted, Merlin's eyes locked with his own, both teary from something more than the ecstasy as the boy's little hole was stretched even wider, welcoming more hot flesh and Arthur had to close his eyes slightly from being entrapped with Merlin. He smirked smugly then, feeling Merlin's muscles wet and tighten.

And when Arthur's knot was in... both could feel it pulsate larger, veins bulging and blood heated. Arthur then continued to fuck Merlin with so mercy. Merlin thought he might be split in two from the size of him. On every thrust now, Merlin was silently screaming with little gasps and breaths, Arthur fucking the air out of him. His King was wild, eyes dilated and bloodshot. Having the older man in fully was the best feeling in the world: he was colossal and deep, Merlin's stretched insides sucking his cock in _deeper, _and also making Arthur's cock wetter and slide in his anus with such blissful friction. Each thrust made the man's knot catch on Merlin's arsehole's rim and Merlin loved the tug and pull and the raging pleasure that flowed in his blood. Arthur was far gone, just beating into the boy and craving taking Merlin so utterly: with every gasp Merlin made brought a rush to his cock, every time Merlin's anus quivered and was made taut sent endorphins rampantly in his nerves. "I'll fuck you all day and all night. Look at you, such a slut for my knot, letting it rip your little hole open for me. I'll take you back to Camelot, keep you as my lover, make you wait and _need _my monster cock. Look how greedy you are, wet muscles trembling in delight as I fuck you, I'll make you live off my seed, nothing else; make it all you ever think about, make you only ever happy when you have my semen in you, _inside you as you beg for more and thank me for it._" Every _syllable _was punctuated by a hard, deep, wet thrust right into Merlin's prostate and he cried every time, the endorphins Arthur was giving him fucking his blood as Arthur fucked him with rampant enthusiasm and force; every thrust made Merlin's anus muscles and his whole body convulse with contentment as they both chased their climax.

Then on one fatal fuck into Merlin's bundle of nerves, Merlin's cock released his load...

All Merlin could feel was Arthur.

He couldn't hear, couldn't really see, and his head was dizzy with euphoria.

As Merlin climaxed his arse clamped down on Arthur, making the next thrust to his prostate extremely ripe in friction and tight wetness, and upon hearing Merlin's cry, the coils winded and unravelled with such speed in Arthur as his cock exploded deep in Merlin.

There was so much semen. Gushes of the white fluid plunged deep into Merlin and Merlin was caught off guard by the volume. The hot pulses seemed to never stop, Merlin's anus being stretched gradually even wider. The peasant boy felt beyond content as Arthur's hot semen poured into him, his arse wanting it like ambrosia. He sighed heavily, smiling at Arthur's tender kisses to his lips, hearing his words, "That's it kid" and "Did so well" as Arthur continued to thrust softly and gently forward, painting Merlin's insides with his come. The knot was at its peak, holding the ever flowing river of seed which filled Merlin to the brim and beyond. Merlin's body was still shaking as well as his anus, Arthur's semen _still _coming hot and fast and Merlin thought he might explode from the quantity, he felt it, Arthur's cock and knot and all his come, split his anus to its maximum capacity.

When Merlin was full, Arthur's cock's pulses finally stopped and both man and boy took a time to regain their breath, try to see beyond the stars in their eyes and to be fully overwhelmed by the beautiful heat that caressed their limbs and muscles.

"Thank you, sire... thank you" Merlin panted between sighs. By this point Arthur had collapsed on Merlin, his mouth next to his ear as Merlin stroked his hair.

"We'll be joined for a while." Was all he could say before sleep and exhaustion took them both.

* * *

Arthur was the first to awaken... realising they had slept through the whole day... joined in mating. He looked down at Merlin but before he did, he felt his cock twitch and his knot pulse: both were still large, but were now satisfied and ready. The King took a moment to look over the boy's sleeping form and felt a pang of sadness... he wanted to take Merlin back to Camelot but... he wasn't sure if that was what Merlin wanted. He leaned down to smell Merlin and almost died in the intensity. He looked back to where they were joined and smiled at the picture: Arthur's knot tearing Merlin's rim, red and puffy as he slid back out of his mate. Merlin's arsehole winked at the loss of pleasure and some of Arthur's come started to leak out. The boy was so loose now.

As soon as he did, Merlin was awake and whimpered at the loss. Arthur just kissed him, his tongue dominating Merlin with no resistance. After the passionate hours before, Merlin could barely move, even more so pinned under Arthur. He smiled sleepily up at his King then it was replaced by a cold shiver to his heart as he looked in his eyes, he looked away. Arthur was overcome with concern, "What's wrong, Merlin?"

The boy tried not to cry: with Arthur, he finally felt like he belonged... "You have to leave." It was said as a statement not a question.

Arthur was then overwhelmed, smirking as he held Merlin's chin and brought his eyes back, "Not if you don't want me to." He waited a moment for Merlin to process the information... then his entire face lit up. Arthur's heart was full, "And... even if you wanted me to leave... I couldn't" He leaned down to smother Merlin in kisses, "You can only find release with your mate... I am your Alpha, you are my Omega... and we will never part from this day forth."

The happiness in them both could ravel the sun with its brilliance.

Arthur then went down to Merlin's arse, moving his legs up and over the boy's body.

What Arthur saw was one of the most beautiful sights: Merlin's entire arse was still flushed with heat, but his hole was dripping his come, the white honey oozing out of the tight, red-rimmed cage.

He smirked once more at Merlin's unknowing face, "Better have you clean before we go."

And with no more, Arthur went down and spread Merlin's arse cheeks with his thumbs, fingers framing the muscles and felt his mouth water with the amount of come that was seeping out. He licked what was coming out and marvelled at the taste, of the ripeness of his little mate. The man then licked over the crack and hole, oh so slowly, taking his time and Merlin was gasping breathlessly. The hot slide of a wet tongue... in such an intimate place as well, made Merlin slip back into paradise, begging for more, shouting how much he wanted Arthur to finally fuck him with his tongue. Arthur loved every moment, continuing to tease his mate, tonguing the rim but not quite enough to go in as Merlin's hole opened and shut in anticipation.

He then took mercy on the panting wreck of a boy and, without warning, plunged his tongue in as far as it would go... The _ripe, salty sweet _taste, the smell of his semen completely full in Merlin's arse was utterly intoxicating. Arthur relished in rapture at Merlin's moans, his groans and just then licked around the rim of his hole, the entrance wet and quivering with the sensation, before licking into him slightly and slowly. It was beautifully enchanting, the way on every slide of his wet tongue, Merlin's anus would almost vibrate with want, clenching somewhat on his tongue as he licked and pressed his way deeper into the tight cavern. Merlin, for all his salt, was a panting, gasping wreck. Each new experience and sensation was different. Having a tongue in his arse was bloody fantastic. His sobs and moans seemed to fuel Arthur's power and Merlin loved being taken so brutally. Arthur's tongue was wide, slightly pointed and extremely wet, thus the feelings of the glide in his already so wet arse, now loose with Arthur biting at his rim, shots of pleasure once again taking Merlin prisoner... it was all Merlin dreamed of.

Arthur then, to cement their connection, their love, wanted to paint Merlin's entire body in his semen... so he set to work.

He started to kiss and suck at the boy's little hole, causing screams of pleasure from his mate as he gathered his semen in his mouth... swallowing some for the taste. Arthur then went to Merlin's chest, the part where his heart was... and tenderly kissed him above the beating organ, kissing out his come onto the boy's skin. Merlin just looked and again, was overcome by blurring vision and sharp elation at what Arthur was doing. The King felt how Merlin was responding, when he sucked harshly at his hole and licked inside, the rings gave way and let go of their load. To kiss Merlin this way was also completely erotic, how their eyes met every time a new layer of come was added to some part of Merlin's body. The boy was content to let Arthur possess him in this final act, the sensations of being licked and sucked open making him wet, feel his anus shake in glee.

When all of Merlin: face, chest, limbs, cock... was all covered in Arthur's semen (and there was still _plenty _dripping from his arsehole) did the King look into his eyes, caressed by moonlight and felt such gravitation: this boy was his destiny, this boy was _his and his alone, _he was Merlin's body and soul, they had lost their virginity to each other and he felt such protective and possessive feeling for the boy... and he knew his emotions were returned – the sparkle and happiness in Merlin reflected in his every feature.

**The End**

***wipes forehead* Well...**

**I do hope that you liked it... I enjoyed this way too much, but it was completely and utterly worth it. I would much appreciate it if you could leave a comment, even if you hate this or think it terrible. All I want to do is improve. **

**I'd like to take the time now to say that this fic is in thought for my dear friend, allthingsmagical, who has been going through hard times and I wanted to make her smile :) She's very much full of awesome :P **


End file.
